twrcfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:MultiGreenThunder/Special Edition 1 Multi's Mega Blog!
Ok if there was ever a day to do this, this is the day. Today is May 4th aka Star Wars Day! Ok let me explain what this is. This is the very first installment of my SPECIAL EDITION Blogs. These blogs are different from my usual Multi's Mega Blog! series where I mainly talk about the Thomas Wooden Railway Community. The SE blogs are not dedicated to Thomas and are made only on the rare occasion. I don't plan on making these to often because this is the Thomas Wooden Railway Community Wiki after all. Also I don't want Percyno6 to kick me off the wiki for turning this into a Star Wars message board. lol Just kidding. Anyways me and a few editors on the wiki have been quoting Star Wars a LOT lately, so I think it's time to "get the Star Wars out of out system". So to do that, I'm dedicating the first Special Edition Blog to Star Wars. If you follow my Blogs and don't care about Star Wars, feel free to skip this installment. If you LOVE Star Wars like me, please enjoy reading. :) 'Me and Star Wars' Ok, for me, Star Wars is THE movie! Star Wars is my favorite film franchise and I enjoy all 7 of them. I first watched Star Wars when I was a kid (probably like six at the time) and boy did it leave an impact. There are so few movies that are even close to enjoyment I get from the Star Wars franchise. I personally watched 4-6 first and then I soon saw episodes 1 and 2. At the time 3 wasn't actually out yet. I remember being so hyped for 3 when I saw it on TV commercials. I actually saw it at the movie theater. When it comes to seeing the Star Wars movies in theaters, I've seen episode 3, The Clone Wars movie, Phantom Menace 3D and Force Awakens. I actually saw Ep 7 on the day it came out December 18 (I don't count the early showing thing the day before) yeah, I'm that big of a Star Wars nerd. lol I'm actually curious to know in what order you guys saw Star Wars. I know with the prequals being out now that some watch Phantom Menace first. Feel free to let me know in the comments below. :) 'Favorite Star Wars Stuff' ' '''There are so many characters and moments to choose from. I'd say my favorite scene from Star Wars is either Luke learns who his dad is, Darth Maul duel, Anakin and Obi-Wan's clash on Mustafar and the Luke and Vader conflict in Return of the Jedi. I don't think I really have a favorite Star Wars character personally. Luke's most likely my favorite but, Vader, Boba Fett, Obi-Wan and Kylo Ren are all great too! I actually want to make a Kylo Ren cosplay costume one of these days. I even hope to modify a toy lightsaber to make it more screen accurate. However, I'm working on my YouTube videos so I don't know if I'll have it finished this year, but hopefully I do! When it comes to the technology in Star Wars, my favorite ship is the TIE Fighter. That sound they make is so iconic. My favorite Sci Fi weapon though is Darth Maul's lightsaber. If I was a Jedi or Sith, that would be my weapon (the color would be green of course)! What saber and color would you pick? 'Video Spotlight??? ' '''Oh wait, this is special edition blog so no video spotlight.....um.....so what do I do instead......um......EricPierre53 is making a mandalorian helmet. That's pretty awesome! Ugh now what?.......moving on. lol 'Final Stuff So I'm very excited for Rogue One. The film is directed by Gareth Edwards. I really enjoyed Godzilla 2014 another film he directed, so I'm guessing Rogue One will be good too. I hear there's talks about a possible spin off Obi-Wan movie with Ewan Mcgregor. Please make this happen!!! Ewan deserves another movie as Obi-Wan in my opinion. Whether you like the prequals or not, I think most of us can agree he played a great Obi-Wan. Anyways that concludes this Blog. I hope this wasn't boring for you guys and girls to read. I hope to hear some of your opinions and experiences with the Star Wars movies. Hopefully this will tone down our Star Wars quotes until we get close to Rogue One. lol May the force be you!!! - Multi Category:Blog posts